The Last of the True Saiyans
by Sakura-Damio
Summary: The death of Mrs. Bulma Briefs has left many people saddened. Their will be a memorial service at First Baptist Church on Friday August 23ed; Back to you Tom."
1. Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. It is owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 1  
Ending

"The death of Mrs. Bulma Briefs has left many people saddened. Their will be a memorial service at First Baptist Church on Friday August 23ed; Back to you Tom."

A tear crept its way down Vegeta Briefs' face. Tears were new to this man. He had never really cried in his life, except once. And that was when he couldn't feel Bulma's Ki any longer. He had taken his wife's name after their second, and last, born. But now his wife was gone.

He was tired of watching the same shit about his wife on the television. The news broadcasted her life and her inventions. Reporters came up to the door. He wanted to kill them, but he couldn't even manage to gather enough Ki energy to blast them all to hell. So all he could do was slam the door in their faces.

He was truly saddened at her loss. He didn't help her, and for that, he hated himself. He didn't since that anything was wrong until it was too late.

Bulma was diagnosed with cancer only a year ago. The doctors said that she would live for at least ten years. They were wrong. The cancer attacked her while she was driving home from work. Her corpse was found in a eleven car pile up. It wasn't the cancer that had killed her. It was the SUV that flipped her car over, that is what killed her.

Vegeta turned off the TV and sluggishly sauntered to 'their' bedroom door. He didn't move, he couldn't. He gradually turned the handle and opened the door however, he didn't enter the room. He left it the way it was when she died. He wouldn't go into a place that reminded him of his deceased wife. He then slowly closed the door, and shutting out her memory. He turned and quietly walked down the hall.

Vegeta entered a small guest bedroom and sprawled himself on the bed.

_"What do you think of this?" Bulma asked._

_"I don't care; I hate frilly stuff." Vegeta answered. He had to admit that he wasn't looking at the wallpaper, he was focusing on his wife. She was the most beautiful when she was carrying his child._

_She was about four months along when she started decorating this room. Now she had one month left to carry his little girl. Although, he wasn't going to tell Bulma that she was carrying a girl. He wanted to see the look on her face when she saw her baby. The look he saw on her face when she first held their son, Trunks._

He shook his head and quickly ran out of the room, down the stairs to the basement hall. Their were three doors, one to her privet lab ... he'd been there many times, the other door was to the medical rooms, and the last was ... her office. He went to a medical bedroom and laid down and shut his eyes ... one ... last ... time.


	2. Crying

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. It is owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 2  
Crying

"Dad?" the teen shouted as she wandered through the house. She was clad in black cloth. After her mother's death, she would never wear a color again. All she would wear was black. She even died her once beautiful light blue hair to deathly jet black.

"Dad!" she shouted again. She couldn't find her father anywhere. Her brother then walked into the room she was searching in. Her brother had a smug look on his face when he walked into the room. He was the only one on the Briefs' family that, after his mother's passing, had the sense of Ki signatures. His sister, Bulla, never learned so she didn't know what he was about to tell her.

"Bulla," he whispered. She stopped searching when she heard the desperation in his voice.

"Dad's passed." he spoke.

"What? I-I don't understand, Trunks. Dad's passed? Where?" Trunks looked down at the floor. Bulla then ran to her older brother. She grabbed his shoulder's and shook him. "Trunks, where is dad?" she asked, louder than normal.

He mechanically moved his head upwards and locked his eyes with his sisters. He spoke in nothing louder than a whisper. "Dad ... has ...passed..." he paused, he dreaded this moment, "t-to the otherworld."

Time stopped.

She shook her head back and forth, trying not to let the tear escape and the information set in. "No no no no no no no." she said in an almost whiney voice. Her arms went limp and now Trunks grasped her shoulders. He shook his little sister. "BULLA!" he shouted.

She just stared off into complete and utter darkness. She was in her own world of sorrow. Her life as she knew it, was over. Both of her parents were dead. She couldn't see them ever again ... unless, she saw a ray of hope. "Trunks," she whispered softly. He did not say a word so she continued, "Are the Dragonballs still around?"

"No." he stated. She was overflowed with emotion. She couldn't stop the tears any longer. Trunks pulled her closer to him so her head was near his heart. She was all he had left, and he was all she had left.

He felt his shirt become damp. He started to rock her slowly as he listened to her crying. She didn't wail like his mother used to. She just cried, not making a sound, just tears. He didn't know how his father cried, he'd never seen his father shed a tear, but he knew that the Prince of the Saiyans cried.

After Bulma died, Vegeta would lock himself in a room and stay their all day. His father's Ki would become tainted with complete sorrow and depression.

Trunks continued to rock his sister slowly. He began to hum an old lullaby, it was a lullaby that his father sang to his sister at night when she couldn't sleep. He knew that it was a Saiyan lullaby. Amazingly it was soothing for both of them and she was soon asleep in his arms, purring.

He realized that this type of happiness and intimacy, for both of them, would be a rarity. For the first time since any of his parents dies, he cried. Just like his sister, he didn't make a sound.


	3. Questioning

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. It is owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 3  
Questioning

The days that fallowed Prince Vegeta Briefs' death were exhausting and full of silent tears. The two children made arrangements for their father's funeral. Everyone they knew was there. No one could fathom the hardship the Briefs' children were going through.

"Bulla?" a tall man asked from the corner of the room. He was hidden in the shadows. She didn't speak, but listened to him as he continued. "Are you okay?" he asked. She shrugged. She would never be "okay." She would never be "fine." From now on she would never be who she once was. So she was obviously _not_ "okay."

"Goten," she pause. Her voice was emotionless. "Have you ever wondered when you were a child _how_ your father died? Have you ever wondered why your mother cried at night? Why she sometimes had a blank expression on her face? It is because she knew that she would never be able to see her husband again, ever. It is because she lost everything. It is because she knew that no matter how much she wanted it ... Kakarot would never be able to return to her life. Do you know what that feels like? Do you know what it feels like to loose all hope in an instant? Do you know what it is like to loose both of your parents? Do you?" she didn't wait for him to answer before she left the room.

Goten just stood there, shocked. He was wrong to ask her if she was "okay" and expect a yes. He felt so bad that he made Bulla feel so hopeless. He wanted to give her hope. "But how?" he whispered to himself.

Trunks' acute Saiyan hearing heard what the demi Saiyan was whispering to himself, walked up to the younger Saiyan, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Goten, don't feel bad. You didn't make Bulla feel this way."

"I still feel bad." he replied. He couldn't feel any different unless he knew that Bulla was content. And, by the way she looked, it was going to take a long time before his feelings would change.


	4. My Immortal

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. It is owned by Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the song _My Immortal _by _Evanescence._

Chapter 4  
Dreaming

_Bura ... _a soft, innocent voice whispered.

Bulla found herself in a long, dim, unending hallway. She noticed the candles on the walls. They were the only lights in the hall. Their were no electric lights, only candles. She felt something heavy wrap around her body, it was a dress. It had elaborate designs and many layers of fabric. The dress was red, it was a dark red, almost maroon ... almost blood red.

She looked back up the corridor and observed a picture that wasn't there before. It was a beautiful portrait of her parents, in regal Saiyan attire. Her father was wearing the king's cloke and her mother was wearing a dress similar to the one she was wearing. The sight of the portrait made a tear trickle down her soft, pale cheek. She quickly wiped it away, a Saiyan never cries.

__

Bura ...

She heard the voice again. Bulla walked further down the hall. She didn't know where the voice was coming from. But she felt she could trust it.

She waited patiently for the voice to speak again. She had to know where this voice was coming from. The voice was the only thing she concentrated on, for the time being. She didn't realize that she was walking until the voice spoke once more.

__

Bura ...

"Is someone there?" she asked the empty hallway. She turned to one of the doors. It had silver inscriptions all around the trim of the door. She didn't know it then, those inscriptions were of Saiyan origin. Of ancient Saiyan origin.

No one answered her empty question. Not one ... person. Something like a ghost appeared near the young demi-Saiyan. She felt as though a strong, cold wind flew past her, it sent shivers down her spine. She turned her head slowly, to face the phantom. It was completely transparent. Then it moved its mouth ... it sang.

__

I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears,  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just please,  
Because your presence still lingers here,  
And it wont leave me alone,  
These wounds wont seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
Theirs just too much that time cannot erase,  
And you cried, I'd wipe all of your tears,  
And you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you'd still had,  
All of me.

The song had made her weep for her parents. The song had ripped open her sole and sung it aloud. She wouldn't be able to cease her crying. She could never cease crying for her parents. She would always feel pain and sorrow for them.

She felt it. Her parents.

She felt her parents Ki signatures behind her. She wanted to turn around, but she couldn't move. She was lifted off of the ground by an unknown force. It flew her out of the hallway, and away from a building. A Saiyan's palace. Then everything turned to a bright white light.

"Bulla?" her brother asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What?" she spoke sleepily.

"You need to get up." he said. She noticed that he had a black suit on, and that his desk was behind him. She was in his office.

"Why am I in here?" she asked, sleep was still in her voice.

"I came here after the funeral. But it's now eight o'clock and we need to eat." his concern was obvious. "Oh one more thing," he paused, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Why?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Because you were humming something." he looked away from her, and then his voice changed from concerned to sorrow. "It sounded like something dad would sing."


	5. Sleeping

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. It is owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 5  
Sleeping

Trunks carried his little sister down the stairs. After she had woken up, she was completely weak. Her dream had depleted her energy. When he got to his car, she had already fallen back to sleep. 'So much for dinner.' he thought. It didn't really matter, the food wasn't for him; it was for her. She had hardly eaten anything since their mother had died, and had began to eat next to nothing since their father had passed on.

He was worried for her. She was always so happy, either that or extremely pissed at someone. But even when she was mad, he was so proud of her; and so was their father. Vegeta would never yell back at Bulla, only if he was already very ticked. Which was usually never. His father would always put on the impression that he was angry, but more often than not, he was ecstatic.

Trunks arrived at his house at 8:43 pm. He always wished that his home was closer but tonight he was glad that it wasn't. He got the chance to think of so many things on the way home. He parked his maroon Lincoln Town Car in his driveway and got out of the car. He opened the passenger side door and gently picked Bulla up. She only growled low in the back of her thought, but then she realized who picked her up. Trunks brought her inside and carried her to his room.

He laid her down on his bed and went to the dresser to get one of his old shirts and a pair of boxers for her to sleep in. He grabbed an extra pair of boxers for him to sleep in. He went to the side of the bed and gently shook Bulla awake.

"I got you some pajama's." he whispered. She sat up and turned her back to him. He unzipped her black dress. She got off the bed and let the straps fall from her shoulders. He turned around to walk out of the room, but he was stopped by a gentle whisper of his name. He turned back around to see his sister dressed in his cloths.

"Trunks, I don't want to be alone tonight." she spoke softly. He saw the nervousness in her eyes. He understood how she felt so he didn't mind.

"Let me change then I'll be back." he replied in a whisper. He entered the bathroom and took off his cloths. Then he put on a new pair of boxers. He left the bathroom to find his sleeping sister in his bed and the sheets turned down for him to climb in to.

When he laid down, he looked at his sisters sleeping body. He kissed her on the forehead and covered himself with the covers. She looked identical to their mother. Except his sister had newly died her hair to charcoal black. He wasn't going to lie, she was a beautiful woman. Trunks wrapped his arms around his sister. They both needed the comfort, the comfort of family.

She felt his arms wrap around her sleeping body, and him pulling her closer. She turned her body around so she could hear her brother's heartbeat. It was just like their father's, strong. She moaned as she listened. She loved the sound of a heartbeat. It made her want to be closer to whoever it was.

She finally fell into a deep sleep when she heard the lullaby that her father used to sing to her at night. Trunks hummed it so perfectly.


	6. Saiyan Naming

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. It is owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 6  
Saiyan Naming

Bulla awoke in her brothers arms. She felt comforted by her brother. She knew that she was safe from harm, when he was with her.

She gently wiggled out of his arms and walked into the bathroom. She stared at the image in the mirror. It was someone other than her. She looked like hated the world. In reality she only hated the cancer that had killed her parents. Her father would still be alive if her mother was living. So why did Bulma have to diagnosed with it? Bulla quickly looked away from the image in the mirror.

"Hey." Trunks whispered as he entered the bathroom.

"Hey." Bulla answered in return. Trunks then walked behind her and looked at himself in the mirror. "You look like shit as well." Bulla said.

"Shut up." he said playfully. They both smiled.

"Momma's Boy." she shot back teasingly.

"You know it." They laughed aloud.

"Trunks, do you ever wish that you could be with someone that you can't be with?" his laugh faded away.

"What do you mean?" he asked with concern. She stayed silent. "Bulla?" he asked again. Still silence. He tried a different approach. "Bura." he whispered. He saw the glow in her eyes. It worked. She turned around and stared into her brother's cobalt eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." she whispered into his ear. She was confused as to what made him speak her Saiyan name,. She was mostly confused because she heard someone say it in her dream. Who it was, she didn't know.

She also felt ... happy, when Trunks said it. Or rather, her family. Goten had accidentally said her Saiyan name once. She had the intention of killing him. But her father got to him first. Goten was in the hospital, and in pain, for a month. Which is the longest a Saiyan has ever been in any type of healing facility ... ever.

Trunks hugged his sister snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They stayed in their embrace for some time until Bulla looked back into her brother's eyes. They searched in each other's deep aqua eyes. Not staring, searching; for something unknown.

Trunks leaned his lips down to hers and captured her in a fiery, passionate kiss. She kissed him back with the same emotion. Both of them knew that this was wrong, but neither of them attempted to release each other. He moved his hands down to her rear and lifted her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her back to the bed.

She broke their kiss when she felt who Ki was coming up the stairs. He understood the look on her face. "Goten." they said in unison.

She let her brother go and dashed back into the bathroom as Goten opened the door.

"Hey man, is your sister here?" he asked the agitated, purple haired, half Saiyan.

"Go away Goten!" Bulla's muffled shout came to the men's ears.

"That's a good idea." Trunks said with more anger than he intended.

"Hey man, what's wrong? You mad at someone?" '_You ignorant bastard_' Trunks thought. He was so infuriated with Goten, and he didn't know why. He also didn't know that is eyes had flashed to a brighter blue ... the beginning of Super Saiyan. "Yo Trunks. You better calm down 'for you do somethin' stupid, man." Goten said, but it was too late. Trunks' hair had already turned to the golden color of Super Saiyan 2. Goten staggered backwards out of the doorway as Trunks stepped forward.

"He's scared shitless." Bulla said as she stood in the entrance of the bathroom. "I should tell him a lie, besides I need some coffee."

"Tell him that I've been really protective since dad died." He said as he changed back to his normal state. She began to walk to the door when Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She knew what he wanted, and she gave him the kiss he was looking for.

Before Trunks let his sister go he told her to hurry. She turned and walked down the stairs. She met Goten in the kitchen. He was raiding the refrigerator, as usual.

"Ahem!" she coughed. He closed the door and turned to her. "Sorry about Trunks, he's been like this since dad died. He's just really protective now. Just like daddy."

"Ya but he wasn't like this at the funeral yesterday."

"Goten, just don't cross him, " she paused, "Okay?"

"Fine." he had to change the subject. "I came over because I was wondering if you would like to come over today. Do you want to?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay, " he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't kill me but, what's the origin of your Saiyan name?" That was it. He took it too far.

"Denji." Trunks said behind her. He was still in his boxers. Slowly, he walked up to Bulla and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Bulla, are you alright?" She relaxed her body somewhat and let out a breath.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna take a shower." with that she went to her brother's bathroom.

"Uh, I'm gonna go now." Goten said nervously.

"Good." Trunks shot in return.


	7. Contemplaiting

Chapter 7

Contemplating

Goten left Capsule Cooperation with a very confused mind. Trunks was _never_ this protective, well Vegeta and Bulma were _never_ dead together. So he thought that Trunks just needed some time to himself. But what about Bulla ... Bura. Kami, he loved her. She was so sweet and beautiful. But she's changed since her parents have passed on. He figured he'd talk to his mom about it. He launched into the air and arrived at his house ten minutes later.

"Mom!" he shouted as he entered the small house.

"She's in the garden." Pan said as she sauntered passed him. "Oh, is Bulla feeling any better?"

"I don't know, but Trunks is acting psycho."

"What?!"

"He's acting worse than Vegeta did."

"What do you mean, worse?"

"I mean that Trunks is being really, really protective."

"Hmm, I wonder why? Do you think that it's _because_ Vegeta's gone?"

"Probably. But he almost killed me for even wanting to talk to Bulla."

"Whoa, that's not normal." Just then Gohan entered the room. Pan ran to hug her father. "Daddy!" He hugged her back and then kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I'm gonna go outside."

"Ok." her father said as she ran out the door. "So what's up Goten? You seem down." Gohan asked. Goten told his brother what had happened.

"That's odd." Gohan mused.

"What's odd?"

"Trunks is acting as if someone is threatening his mate." Goten rolled his eyes.

"Not the Saiyan mate bull." Gohan looked at Goten.

"Do _you_ have a mate?"

"No."

"Then you have no idea on what I'm talking about, do you?"

"No." Goten paused, "But why would Trunks act that way about Bulla?"

"I'm guessing that he's just trying to protect her. He's never had to protect her from everything. That was Vegeta's job. So I'm thinking that you should stay away from him for a few days."

"But-"

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to tick him off at the moment."

"That's what Bulla said."

Trunks walked up the stairs to his room to change for work. He slipped out of his boxers. He didn't notice Bulla come out of the shower and tiptoe up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around to find himself hugging a very wet, very naked woman. She glided her arms up around his neck.

"Do you _have_ to go to work today?"

"What is my reason for staying here?" he asked seductively. She upturned her lips to a devious grin.


	8. Liberating

Jay: Thank you for reviewing. I do agree that Trunks and Bulla have definently chosen the weirest way to get over their parents death however, it can only get wierder.....anyways cough I like the idea you had with the pharoe's. It sounds more logical than what I had in mind for the rest of the story, and I was hoping that I could use it.

* * *

Chapter 8  
Liberating

"I can think of something." she said as she pressed her hips up against his groin. He made a growling sound in the back of his thought that vibrated his chest. The vibration made his chest rub against her slick breasts. The feeling of someone rubbing her nipples shot fire up her spine, so she pushed her hips against him again.

He almost couldn't think straight. Trunks maneuvered his right hand under her bottom and lifted her up. His other hand moved to where her tail would be. He found the spot and pressed his index and middle finger upward. Pleasure surged throughout her body. She couldn't think. All she could do was scream something in Saiyan.

Trunks decreased some force but still left enough for Bulla to still have pleasure coursing through her body. She was panting when he laid her on his bed. He began to kiss her on the neck and then lower to her breasts. Everywhere he placed his lips, heat would burn her skin. She felt like she needed to have her brother inside of her. She needed to feel like she wasn't hallow.

"Trunks." she panted out. "I need you."

"How much do you need me?" he said. Then he went to her opening and probed her with his tongue. Tremors electrified her body. She screamed something else in Saiyan.

He moved his face away from her nether regions and placed his lips on hers. He kissed her hard. She let her hands graze his back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth to taste the warm fluid of herself. It was sweet. Bulla whined into Trunks' mouth, telling him that she wanted him to be inside her. He released their kiss but spoke before Bulla could do anything.

"Bulla, do you trust me?" he asked. She just whined for him to enter her. He leaned his head beside her face and slowly whispered into her ear, "Bura, do you trust me?"

"Yes." she whispered in return. He then positioned himself between her and entered her tight opening. He found that she was still a virgin. She arched her body to him.

"Bura, this is going to hurt."

He slowly pushed past her barrier and further into her body. Bulla gripped her brother's shoulder while she winced in pain. She tensed around him. Few tears escaped her, but they still had seeped out of her body. She tried so hard not to make a sound and somehow she succeeded in doing so.

Trunks exited from her body and laid on his back. He tolled her over to lay on top of him. He stroked her hair, hoping that it would sooth her. He barely whispered when he spoke. "I'm so sorry." he said.

"I know." she answered while she was silently crying. It hurt her so much. She didn't know that it would hurt so bad, she could only imagine if it hurt her so bad, how bad was it for humans. The ringing of the phone was what brought her back to reality.

"Hello? Capsule Cooperation, Housing wing. T. Briefs speaking." Trunks said. With her Saiyan hearing, she listened to the complete conversation.

"Mr. Briefs, I need you to come in for a board meeting at 2:45 pm. It's about the stock exchange with Doorango Metals. I will see you their, right?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh I'm sorry I did not introduce myself, I am Mr. Thomas Corbin."

"I will make an appearance, Mr. Corbin. Good bye." then he hung up the phone. "I'm gonna have to get up soon," he paused and looked at the clock on his bedside table. 10:40 am. He changed the subject. "Do you wanna stay here, or do you wanna go over to Pan's?"

"If I go to Pan's, then I'll have to take another shower. So I'll just stay here." she paused, "What if someone comes over?"

"I guess you'll have to take anther shower. Um and while your here -"

"Don't worry about your sheets, I'll toss them out."

"Cool." Trunks said as he scooted out from under Bulla. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to her lips.

"Hurry." she said. He went and took a shower and got ready to go to the Business Wing of Capsule Cooperation.

"Bura ... "he whispered. He waited a long time before he spoke again.

"Bura ..." he said louder. Everything turned to a dark haze.

"Trunks?" she said through the mist. Bulla finally woke up and found herself still in her brothers shirt and boxers. He was on the side of the bed, fully dressed in one of his suites. So, nothing had happened. Goten hadn't come over, and she hadn't ... with ... her own brother. She shook the thought out of her head.

"What?" she said groggily.

* * *

Oh thank god that nothing accually happened, although ....... Malicious grin can I make it even wierder? Why yes! (Can we fix it....yes we can! Oh god.....)

Thanks for all of the reviews sofar. :)

-Sakura Damio


	9. I Need You Tonight

I do not own Dragonball Z. It is owned by Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the song, _I Need You Tonight_ as far as I know it is owned by the _Backstreet Boys._

* * *

Chapter 9  
I Need You Tonight

"Well, I best be off." he said and kissed her on her forehead. She almost cringed however, he knew nothing of her dreams so she wasn't afraid, besides if he tried anything she would immediately go and live with Goten ... even if Goten would hit on her all the damn time. She hated when Goten did that, couldn't the other half Saiyan tell that she wasn't interested in him? At least, not outwardly.

"Have a good day." she said as he left. '_Finally,_' she thought, '_I'm home alone._' What was she going to do all day? The phone jarred her from her thoughts. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello, Capsule Cooperation, Housing wing. Bulla Briefs speaking."

"Hey, Bulla (It was her friend and Trunks' girlfriend, Marron.) I was wondering how you were. I mean, are you doing any better?"

"I'm fine. I just need some time to digest what all has happened." '_Especially after last night's dream._' she thought. She continued what she was saying, "Time heals all wounds."

"True, but this kind of wound might not heal so fast, this wound has been open twice. And it's not just you and Trunks who feel depressed, we all do. So if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you so much Marron. It's good to know that I have a good friend like you around when I need one."

"If I were in your shoes, then I would want to have someone there to talk to."

"You are very insightful."

"Thanks."

"Uh Marron,"

"What?"

"I think my Saiyan ears detect something burning eggs."

"SHIT! I gotta go, sorry."

"That's ok, well bye."

"Bye." Bulla heard the phone click to tell her that her friend had hung up. She laid back on the bed and thought about why she would dream something like what she did. What would make her want to do something like that, with her own brother? Was it a Saiyan thing? Was it a human thing? Was it a one time deal thing? She hoped so.

Bulla decided that she needed to take a long, warm bath ... with candles. That did sound relaxing. But anther phone call stalled her. She groaned when she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Capsule Cooperation, Housing wing. Bulla Briefs speaking."

"It's me, Goten."

"Oh, hey Goten. Um can you hurry, I wanna take a bath."

"Oh, well in that case, I'll just come over." he hinted.

"Goten, your a nerd."

"I guess that it runs in the family." he laughed at the comment. "Anyways," he continued, "I was calling to ask if I could come over, but since your busy, I'll just come over later."

"I'll call you when I'm done."

"That works. Bye Bulla."

"Bye Goten." they both hung up the phone.

Goten laid back down on his bed and let the music that was coming from his radio engulf him:

__

Open up your heart to me,  
And say what's on your mind,  
I know that we have been through so much pain,  
But I still need you in my life, this time.  
And I need you tonight,  
And I need you right now,  
I know deep within my heart,  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right,  
I really need you tonight.

I've figured out,  
What to say to you,  
So tired of the words,  
They come out so wrong,  
Oh yes they do,  
And I know a time that you were lovesick,  
Then what we have was so right, this time.

And I need you tonight,  
And I need you right now,  
I know deep within my heart,  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right,  
I really need you tonight.

All those endless times we've tried,  
to make it last forever more,  
And baby I know I need you.

I know that deep within my heart,  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right,  
I really need you.

I need you tonight,  
I need you right now,  
I know deep within my heart,  
No it doesn't matter if it's wrong or if it's right,  
All I know is baby,  
I really need you tonight.

"Bura ..." he whispered to himself. "Why can't you see that I love you?"

Bulla immersed herself in the warm water. The dim light from the candles were making her eye lids drop lower over her eyes. The scent of lavender swirled around her. She felt the tension release it's grip from her being. All the stress melted away, and every bit of pain was slowly leaving her body; except the pain of her parents death. It was, and forever would be there. Nothing could change the fact that her parents were gone ... ever.

* * *

I guess it's good to know that Bulla and Trunks didn't accually ... do that. Thank you for reading and please review.  



	10. Eavesdropping

I do not own Dragonball Z. It is owned by Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Chapter 10  
Eavesdropping

Trunks came home to find his best friend and his sister sitting at the kitchen table, in deep conversation, and drinking coffee. He noticed that Bulla did everything exactly like Bulma. The way she carried herself, the way she acted, the way she conversed, even the way she drank coffee. No wonder Vegeta couldn't stay in the same room as Bulla. She reminded him so much of Bulma.

"So Trunks," Bulla said, breaking his thoughts, "How was it like to be cut in half?"

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"The 25th World Tournament, silly." she got up and went to the kitchen behind her.

"Oh, It was great, considering that I wasn't the one who almost got his head cut off."

"Ha ha, very cute. At least I wasn't the one who had the idea of going Super Saiyan and blowing our cover." Goten playfully shot back at the lavender headed man.

"I guess your right. So Goten, how long have you been over here?"

"Almost all day." Bulla said from the kitchen. "He's ransacked the house. Luckily we have a basement full of food capsules." Goten just smiled the signature Son grin when Bulla entered the room again. But his smile changed when he spoke again.

"Please punish me, I've been a bad man." he then laughed, that is until he felt the stinging sensation on the side of his face. Bulla even smacked someone like Bulma. Trunks couldn't help but laugh at this..

"Well I'm going to go to take a shower now. If Marron calls, Goten come and get me." he changed his voice so that he sounded like a stereotypical gay man, "You sexy thing."

"Oh baby, oh baby." Goten replied in a monotone. Bulla actually laughed, which made Goten smile, as well as Trunks. (Who was already in his room.) "So, Bulla, um don't kill me but ..."

"But what Goten?"

"I, um, well I was wondering that if uh, that if you wanted to um to uh go to the.- Damit!"

Bulla frowned before speaking again. "You want to take me somewhere?" she paused, she knew how hard this was for a guy. Even Trunks had trouble with asking girls out. Of course that was when he was fifteen, and now it just came natural to him, because he's asked out so many girls. She continued, "Goten, you don't have to worry. You can just ask me. I promise that I wont laugh or do anything bad," she lifted up her hand as if she was giving an oath. "Promise."

"Even reject me?"

"Well if you were asking me to have sex with you," she paused to think about it. Goten having his hands on her body. His warm kiss on her breasts. Him inside of her. She had to stop thinking. "Then I would um, think about it."

His eyes were wide. She just said that she would think about doing the one thing he wanted to do with her before he was married. It was her he always thought about being with. He wanted to be with her, and her only. Well two could play this game. He grinned a mischievous smile.

"What if that was what I was going to ask? What would you do then?" Something clicked in her head. She wanted him so badly. It was as if she had to have him or she would die. She scooted closer to him.

"Is it?" she asked as she stood up and straddled his lap. She began to crush her lips to him. Something needed to have him ravage her.

"Bulla?!"

"What?"

"What if that was what I was going to ask? What would you do then?" _Shit! I gotta stop this,_ she thought She was still in her chair. So they hadn't kissed. And she hadn't straddled his lap.

"What is what you were going to ask?"

"Bulla? Are you okay?" he paused. _Either she has really short term memory or she needs not to be a virgin ... Why do I keep thinking of her like that? Well her Ki definitely changed. Almost as though she wanted to have sex with someone. How odd, I was just thinking of doing that with her, _Goten thought.

"I, uh, Goten?"

"Yes?" his voice cracked some.

"Lately I've been having these weird feelings. It's almost as if I need to be with someone, um, well, uh, sexually. Well not just _anyone_, uh ... " _God let her want me. Please, you have tortured me long enough. Please God please? _Goten thought.

* * *

"Alright already!" Dendae said aloud. He was standing on the edge of the lookout., eavesdropping, as usual.

* * *

"Just anyone who is a Saiyan." she paused. "Or a man."

"Including my brother?" he asked.

"Well not so much Gohan as you and-" she stopped. "Someone else."

"Okay, their is only one oth-" he gasped. "Oh my God! You mean-"

* * *

"WHAT!" Dendae screamed. Mr. Popo looked up from where he was sitting.

"What is it Dendae?" he asked.

"I HATE MY JOB!" Dendae shouted.

* * *

"Don't say it. I know it's really weird, but I can't help it. I have no idea of what is going on with me." Bulla replied.

"Do ya think that it's a Saiyan thing?" he said in a more serious tone.

"More than likely." she answered. "God I wish I wasn't going through this alone."

"Well if it helps you feel better, I think I might be going through the same thing."

"Really?!" Bulla said almost coming out of her chair. "Like how?" He leaned closer to her so he was inches away from her.

"I think I've been going through this longer then you though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I want to be with you." He leaned even closer.

"Really?" she whispered. Now she was closer.

"Yes." he could feel her warm breath touch his lips.

"Funny, I feel the same way." their blood warmed with every millimeter they had gotten closer.

RING!

Goten jumped up as he ran to the phone and shouted, "I'll get it!" He may have moved fast, but Bulla could still see the redness in his cheeks.

* * *

Thank you for reading and slease review.  



End file.
